xerofandomcom-20200213-history
Xero
Xero is one of strongest robot to fight. IT name by Jackie Sarash. So fight in torment. Xero(Anime) Xero is in the Anime series called. History Xero start out small. When Emer with white big plane. Afther emege with the plane. The color of it is withe,red,blue,black,and green. It have Wing to use fly. The Xero logo is the leg of Xero. Dark Robot War Arc Xero is born in this war. The Team Xero is in this to defeta the Dark Robots. Xero Combie with Ro Tank to form Xero Tank. But at the end of this war. It won one more before being destory. The poilt of Xero is still alive. Teams War Xero is back from the dead.Xero Elove to Xero 8 wings. Xero and Jackie went to Torment. Xero got a lot Stronger than ever and faster than ever. Each Team is in a war. Becasue the winner get 1000000000 zen. This is no one dies. Team Xero win 1000000000 zen. Somehow Xero 8 wings blow up by a Dark robot. 2nd Dark Robot war The Team Xero had find out there still some Dark robot.Xero came back from the dead again.Xero 8 wing elove into Xero M1.Xero is powerful war.Xero elove again to Xero M2.Xero got stonger.But still weak to beat Flia the Dark Robot.Xero elove to Xero M3.Xero is still not strong to Flia.So Xero M3 elove to Xero M4 and beat Flia. Mega War This the last War of Xero animes seres.Xero is not the powerful robot yet.A Dagron robot.Xero M4 fight all the Dagron robot.Some team mebers die in their robot.Xero elove into Xero M5.Xero beat the war.Jackie has pass down Xero M5 to Megan. Xero 8 wings These is the fisrt elove form of Xero.The color turn black.It is powerful.The Xero 8 wings racing to victory.It is fast.Xero 8 wings is fast than ro tank.It is powerful to beat Ro Tank. Xero M1 Xero M1 is power is good to fight. Faster than ever.Xero M1 is strong to combie with a Tank.Xero M1 is powerful to Ro Tank and Xero Tank.Xero M1 is powerful to Beat Dark robot. Xero M2 It is the trird Elovtion of Xero.Xero M2 is little more powerful than Xero M1.Xero M2 is faster than Xero 8 wings. Xero M3 Xero M3 is 4th Elove form of Xero. Xero M4 Xero M4 is 5 elove form.Xero M5 can fly faster.Xero can beat all the Dark robot.It was last seen on Xero (Anime). Xero M5 Xero is the most powerfuly to elove of Xero.Xero is last seen is Xero X.Xero M5 is powerfuly a lot. Xero X Xero M5 is in this anime serers.Xero elove in this sereirs. Red Dragon War 11 years hads past seen Mega War.Megan is tring to combie with Ro Tank 6 wings.It Took 3 hours to combie.It form Xero Tank 14 Wings.Xero Tank 14 wings elove to Xero M6.Xero is much stronger than ever.Xero M6 is take two people to control it now.Xero was Jackie Sarash you is 31 years old.Xero can still fly.It the only robot wiht out wings to fly.Xero M6 take a year to contail.Megan said " We need Jackie Sarash to fly Xero M6 to poilt it.Xero is not right for me.I think it like Jackie Sarash more than me."Tank kown Jackie created Xero.Also know to Xero si the powerful when Jackie Sarash is in it.Tank remeber Jackie's words.Tank go to Jackie Sarash house.Jackie is home.He prepare dinner for his kids.Chris Sarash whose is 7 years old and Alim Sarash whose is 10 years old.Tank tells Jackie Sarash that he have to come back to the Team Xero.Jackie told his wife tjhat he be go back to Team Xero.So he can poilt Xero M6.On the way there tank told Jackie about Xero M6 and it two peolpe to contail it.also told him Megan is good babysiter quit the job of being Commander and chief.Xero is big.Jackie Sarash saw the word Xero on it only.The world M5 is gone.Xero is bigger than ever.the Red Dragon attack the Town.Jackie and Tank jump in Xero M6.Jackie took a minute to get the top half to work.Tank is try to get bottem half to work.Xero M6 start to move.Xerois half power with Tank in it.Jackie kown how to use with one peason in it.Tank got out.Xero M6 elove to Xero M7 with a Gear that go up to 1.Xero beat Red Dragons and win. Last Dark robot War A year later Xero was in a race.Xero win the race.Dark Robot destory the tarck. Five million Racer dead.Xero and kill Five out million Dark robot. Dark Robot Last Amy Xero seen this the last amy of the Dark Robot.Xero M7 elove to Xero M8.It gear gose up to 3 gears.Xero fly to ary of Million more at.Xero 999999 out million robots.Xero follow the last robot Xero old frist garve site.Jackie rebemer last time he fougt in this plase.At the end Xero is blow up.Xero amd Dark Robot start the Fight.Both was major damge.Xero win this fight Xero head had expe. Xero grave again Jackie stay at the grave of Xero again. Xero Sripet war Three years later Jackie is out he grave Xero.Xero is reborn again.Xero is back.Jackie and Xero disspaur in thin air.Xero had go Againts the older Xeros.Xero went againts Xero M7.In each battle Xero is getting colse to elove.Xero M8 beat Xero M7.Xero M8 Vs. Xero M6. the winner was Xero M8.Xero M8 Vs. Xero M5.Xero M8 alsot loss to it.Xero M8 wins.when it to battle Xero.Xero M8 took a beaten.Jackie sarash was himslef in Xero and learn it is Sripet battle.Xero M8 beat Xero and elove into Xero M9.It have five gears. Xero M6 Xero M6 is best to fight.Xero M6 start to have two people to work it.when jackie sarash found how contrain all by his slef.Xero M6 elove after that. Xero M7 Xero M7 is the robot with One gear in it.after elove from Xero M6. It got faster strong.Xero M7 is not has lot of gear like Ro tank. Xero M8 Xero M8 has more Gears than Xero M7.It has 3 gears. Xero M9 Xero M9 has five gears just like Ro Tank.Xero is in Xero GT.Xero M9 is faster than Xero. Xero Gt Xero is in the anime sersers. Galaxy Dragon War Jackie Sarash is now 61 year whose has gradson name Zera Sarash whose is 10 years old.Xero M9 is ready to battle.Xero M9 fly to battle.Xero M9 elove to Xero M10.Xero M10 is the fastest Robot.Xero beat Galaxy Dragons.Jackie Sarash before he die Xero was past down to Zera Sarash. Final War 20 years had pass since the deafth Jackie Sarash.Zera Sarash is now 30 years old.Xero M10 is powerful.Zera had tain in Xero for the pass 20 years.Zera is mad that granfhather is dead.This the last War.Xero is in is war.Xero beat a lot of wars. Zera was to mad to lose.Zera hear Jackie.He told him to calm down.Also told him that he got Xero to help you.I trust you and Trust yourslef.Xero elove for the last and flaint time to Xero M11.Xero M11 is fastest and strongest robot of all time.Xero win.when Xero landed at Xero Frist grave.Zera got out of it.Xero blow up the last time.Zera got the helament of Xero.Xero deploded to Sarash Xero Pototype. Xero M10 Xero M10 is the fastest than other robots. Xero M11 Xero M11 is the last elove form of Xero.Xero M11 is the fastest and the strongest ever. Elove form of Xero Xero is a powerful robot. Xero 8 wings Xero 8 wings is the 1st elove form of Xero. Xero M1 Xero M1 is 2nd elove form of Xero. Xero M2 Xero M2 is 3rd elove form of Xero. Xero M3 Xero M3 is 4th elove form of Xero. Xero M4 Xero M4 is 5th elove form of Xero. Xero M5 Xero M5 is 6th elove form of Xero. Xero M6 Xero M6 is 7th elove form of Xero and 1st Xero to have a gear. Xero M7 Xero M7 is 8th elove form of Xero. Xero M8 Xero M8 is 9th elove form of Xero. Xero M9 Xero M9 is 10th elove form of Xero. Xero M10 Xero M10 is 11th elove form of Xero. Xero M11 Xero M11 is last elove form of Xero. Power/Moves Xero Fly - Xero has wings. Kur-blast - Is a move that both arm come to back and go fordward of Xero. Xer - is a move that is 3 punch and 1 kick. Super Slash Attack - Xero have sword in right leg. Spinning punch - Xero's frist start to spinning and Xero punch the emeny. Drill attack - Drill on the leg left off go on hand and start spinning. Xero 8 wings Super Sword Slash - Xero's sword turn to flames slash 5 times. Super Drift Attack - Xero srart to drift in the Air and attack while drifting. Super Xer - is like Xer,but 5 kick and 10 punch. Xero M1 Super Fly - Faster Fly Super Drill Attack - two drill come out it amys. Xero M2 Black kick-this Xero M2 powerful move. Xero M3 Blase punch -Xero frist is on fire. Xero M4 M4 drill Attack - Drill come out turn to fire. Xero M5 M5 Xer - more powerful than Xer Blase punch Lv2 - more powerful than Xer Xero M6 Sift Gear-got one gear. Xero M10 High Sift Gear - got 10 gears. Xero M11 Famliy attack - Sarash famliy is all in Xero spirt. Gallery ImagesCAXNEO62.jpg|Xero's logo ImagesCA5L9LIF.jpg|White plane 180px-Lagann.gif|Robot before being name Gaogaigar.jpg|Xero ImagesCAWFAIEQ.jpg|Tank ImagesCA5PSONH.jpg|Xero 8 wings ImagesCAC1F1X9.jpg|Xero M1 with other robot ImagesCA3BOGPV.jpg|Xero M6 ImagesCAPZP83W.jpg|Xero M9 ImagesCA3MNB6L.jpg|Jackie Sarash Images.jpg|Xero M10 ImagesCA85105R.jpg|Xero M11 ImagesCA1J5RR4.jpg|Zera Sarash ImagesCAWC5UD0.jpg|Sarash Xero pototpye Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Xero